Shaman races
Alliance Draenei Shamans Velen's Vision and the Bequest of the Wind In recent years, Velen, the noble leader of the draenei, was granted a vision.... In it he saw the Broken: formerly healthy draenei who had devolved during the orcs' murderous crusade to wipe out the draenei race. According to Velen's vision, the Broken would rise to power once again and aid their displaced brethren. Velen's vision was given substance in the form of Nobundo, a one-time draenei Vindicator who had devolved while the orcs decimated his race and tore the planet apart. Like his fellow Broken, Nobundo had lost contact with the Light, and so he ventured far into the deserts of Outland to meditate and pray for guidance. After decades of silence, an unfamiliar voice finally answered his prayers. It was not the Light that whispered to him, but the wind. The breeze spoke to him of lost truths, of the might of the elements – of the delicate balance of power embraced by the shaman. Nobundo listened eagerly and learned all he could. When he judged the time was right, he departed the desert determined to use this knowledge to help the draenei race. However, most draenei refugees greeted the sight of a Broken with skepticism and outright prejudice. Only one of the healthy draenei did not shun the Broken: the wise and perceptive Velen. Velen had heard the philosophy of the shaman before, but Nobundo revealed new truths. The elements were timeless; they stretched across the cosmos to inhabit every world they touched. With the proper training, the draenei might learn to wield this overlooked, seemingly inexhaustible source of power. Velen rejoiced to realize that his vision was coming to pass. Accordingly he took Nobundo with him when he and his fellow refugees took possession of the naaru satellite structure Exodar from the blood elves. Thus it was that Nobundo journeyed with the draenei to the world of Azeroth. Nobundo found that unlike the desolate wastes of Outland, Azeroth possessed abundant elemental energies. He shared his knowledge of shamanism with the draenei on Azeroth, and all who adopted its path flourished. The time for the draenei shaman to test themselves draws near, for the battle against the Burning Legion is once again at hand. And the fate not only of Azeroth, but of all worlds, hangs in the balance. From the Burning Crusade website: http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/burningcrusade/townhall/classcombo.html Shamanism is not popular among the draenei, with many thinking it gets in the way of worship of the light. http://www.thottbot.com/q9421 Horde Tauren Shaman Tauren are perhaps the most spiritual people on Azeroth. They revere their ancestors, the spirits of the land, and the great and vague force they call the Earth Mother. They assisted the Horde in developing their forgotten shamanic roots. Tauren honor their shaman as they do few others, and their shaman in turn keep their communities in touch with nature and reinvigorate their warriors and hunters with spiritual vigor and purpose. The iconic tauren shaman is a calm individual. A meditative spirit holds in check their great size and strength - they are like a boulder in the tide, steadfast and immobile, watching the world as it changes around them. In battle, however they are a terrible force, calling upon the spirits to annihilate their foes. Orc Shamans During the Third War Under the leadership of Thrall, the Orcs have rediscovered their ancient Shamanistic traditions. Because of their history, the Orc Warlocks are barely tolerated and no longer practice their magic as openly as they once did. Now, most Orc magic users practice Shaman magic which draws its power from the natural world and the elements of the earth. Powerful shamans can call lightning from the sky and rouse the earth itself to devour legions of their enemies. Shaman can cause such overwhelming bloodlust in their brethren that affected warriors actually increase in size and power for short periods of time. The shamans’ lightning shields, when cast on fellow warriors, create a barrier that damages any nearby ground units. Shaman can purge any magical spells or enchantments from their comrades or enemies with their ability to purge. Though purge can be useful to remove negative enchantments or curses, it taxes the recipient to such a degree that the unit’s movements are slow and painful. Orcs revere the natural elements and Shamans are held in high regard. They generally have a close relationship with the nature elements and angering them is considered a grave offensehttp://www.goblinworkshop.com/quests/the-spirits-of-stonetalon.html. There is probably no finer example of this than what happened after the Stormpike Guard angered the spirits of Alterac Valley by digging through the ancestrial grounds of the Frostwolf Clan in order to find alleged ancient relics. Troll Shamans At the time the Darkspear became a part of the Horde, they were taught the arts of shamanism by the orcs, who thought their new brethren would appreciate the ways of the element. Though not as strong as the orcs or tauren, trolls are much more agile, quick-witted and cunning. The trolls are creators of the restoration and totem way that was later picked up by the other shamans. The modern shamans are a hybrid of the troll witch doctors and orc shamans. Other Shamans Furbolg Shamans Furbolg society places great importance on shaman. Each furbolg tribe contains at least one shaman, and most of the time a shaman leads the tribe. Lesser furbolg shaman range out with the hunters to protect their territory. Furbolgs share a connection with nature as well; their shaman communicate with the spirits of nature and focus on divine magic that flows in furbolg blood. The iconic furbolg shaman is a peaceful being carrying a feather-topped spear who guides his tribe with benevolence. When his anger is aroused, however, he is a fearsome sight, using his magic to rouse himself and his warriors into a horrible frenzy. Tuskarr Shamans Tuskarr shamans have the power to influence events such as weather, food, and illnesses. Shaman magic is often quite a production, even something like curing the sick: the shaman may speak with ghosts of the patient's relatives and even battle other spirits into submission before forcing them to help heal the patient. Quilboar Shamans Quilboar shamans possess the abilities to combat or cause disease, to control nature, and to summon spirit boars. According to quilboar shamans, the existence of sickness is caused by the intrusion of other species on the rightful lands of the quilboar. They teach that until the invaders are driven out and the quilboar have returned to their promised lands, suffering can only be alleviated through a heroic death. The afterlife for quilboar martyrs is filled with wonders and pleasure beyond imagining, according to shamanistic teachings. Quilboar shaman teach that the law of the wild is the standard by which all tribal members must live - survival of the fittest. At least one quilboar every generation walks the path of the shaman. Quilboar never seek to become shaman, but a few are awarded the right to study with their elders when visited by dreams of former shaman now deceased. Shaman usually rise to positions of power and leadership within their tribes. Most often it is males that receive the dream-vision that sets them on the shaman's path, although female shaman are not uncommon. On occasion, a quilboar receives a dream-vision where the deceased shaman of the tribe counsel him to leave the pack. The vision may seem confusing to the quilboar, but tribal shaman take these visitations seriously. Dark Iron dwarven shaman The spellcasters of the Dark Iron dwarves are usually mages or shaman, as these deal closely with fire. Wildhammer dwarven shaman Shaman and priests of the Wildhammer dwarves entertain people on cold nights with myths of nature, and the Earth Mother. The Wildhammer dwarves lead much more spiritual lives than the Ironforge dwarves. They are dedicated to elemental earth and storm magic, drawing their power from the mountains. Magically, they are more powerful than their cousins; they have mastered the art of divine elemental magic and use this power to supplement their already mighty aerial fighting force. Category:Shamans